The invention relates to a three-way valve, such as a three-way valve used in a waste-heat recovery system of an internal combustion engine.
Diverse embodiments of three-way valves are known from the prior art.
A known three-way valve comprises a valve housing and a closing body arranged in a longitudinally movable manner in the valve housing. An inlet channel, a first outlet channel and a second outlet channel are arranged in the valve housing. The closing body interacts by means of its longitudinal movement with a first valve seat formed on the valve housing and thereby opens and opens and closes a first hydraulic connection to the first outlet channel. Furthermore, the closing body interacts with a second valve seat formed on the valve housing and thereby opens and closes a second hydraulic connection to the second outlet channel. A three-way valve of this type is known, for example, from the application DE 10 2014 224979 A1, which does not constitute a prior publication.
When the opening of the first hydraulic connection is switched over to the opening of the second hydraulic connection, a drop in the pressure of the inlet channel may occur in the case of the known three-way valve.